Mahapadma
by sakonma
Summary: From behind closed eyelids, behind cold skin, behind stopped heartbeats, behind muted breaths. Only one single last step before the eternal sleep. "We'll go together"


.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

Warmer Wind wehte seine Haare hin und her, unter denen sich ein Paar von hellblauen Augen zu offenbaren wagte. Er konnte keinesfalls beschreiben, was er im Moment fühlte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund…es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, erfreulich, befreiend sogar. Licht gab es überall, und Wärme.

Kanda schaute sich um, nahm jedes einzelne Detail seiner Umgebung in sich auf. Es war beeindruckend. Vor ihm streckte sich eine atemberaubende Landschaft aus. Lotosblumen erblühten überall. Kleine Knospen warteten geduldig darauf, sich zu öffnen und das warme Licht auf ihren Blättern willkommen zu heißen. Frisches, klares Wasser floß im Horizont, und kleine blauen Pfützen dekorierten die Erde, reflektierend einen ebenso blauen Himmel in ihrem Wasser.

Alles schien lebendig zu sein. Die Blumen. Kanda dachte sich, es wär so, als würden sie ein- und ausatmen. Das Wasser, sogar das stille in den Furchen, war in ständiger Bewegung.

‚Hat es vor kurzem hier noch geregnet?' fragte sich Kanda. Danach fuhr er fort mit seinem Blick, fokusierte auf den Lotos. Kleine Wassertropfen beschmückten die manchmal offenen, manchmal schüchtern-geschlossenen Blütenblättern. Er schaute sich noch einmal um.

„Warte…Ich kenne es doch hier…" der schwarzhaarige Bursche versuchte, sich zu erinnern.

„Hast du denn schon alles vergessen, Yuu?" eine zweite Stimme antwortete ihm, ein sanfter Ton beschrieb sie.

Hinter den Lotosblumen erschien ein kurzhaariger Kopf. Der restliche Körper traute sich langsam ebenfalls zu zeigen. Während sich der angeredete Junge umdrehte, um seinen Sprecher ins Gesicht zu bekommen, verleumdete sich seine Sicht unverzüglich.

„W-Was geht hier vor sich!" empfohl Yuu zu wissen, mit einem schwer zu erkennenden Hauch von Angst in seiner Stimme.

„Warte doch Yuu". Der andere sprach leise, als würde er den armen Jungen vor sich, nicht aus seinen Traum aufwecken wollen. „Ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen. Versuche dich zu erinnern."

„Erinnern…an was?" fragte der langhaarige Bube. Mit seinen eigenen Händen versuchte er, sich zu befreien, was ihm letztendlich nicht gelang.

„An `das´ vielleicht?" der mysteriöse Junge entgegnete ihm. Er lehnte sich an Kanda, rückte immer näher und näher, bis das Unerwartete für den Blinden geschah. Lippen berührten einander, Wärme floß wieder in Yuus Körper. Seine Wangen wurden rot, seine Augen schlossen sich noch fester. Alles schmerzte ihm in diesem Moment. Seine Sinne wurden äußerst empfindlich, er nahm alles wahr, spürte unzähliges, erinnerte sich an… nichts.

Bis eine sanfte Hand ihm zärtlich die Wange strich. Ohne dass sich der komische Kuss unterbrach, hörte Kanda die Stimme des Anderen. „Gleich…"

Und in diesem Augenblick wurde dieses `Nichts´ zu `Alles´ verwandelt. Nun wusste er, wieso er sich dort befand, was geschehen ist, wer der Junge, der ihn liebevoll küsste, vor ihm war. Und schon war jede Sensation zu Ende gegangen. Kanda spürte nun den Wind und die Wärme wieder.

„War auch Zeit, Yuu! Dachte schon, ich hätte dich für immer verloren." sprach Alma mit einer deutlichen Spur von Sorge. Er fuhr weiter mit seiner Hand über Kandas Wange, liebkoste jeden ausgesetzten Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut. Warme Augen stießen auf scheinbar kalten, hinter denen sich aber ein Ozean von Zuneigung versteckte.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so, Alma!" klagte Kanda. Trotzdem warf er seine Hände um Almas Schultern, schloss ihn in seine Umarmung, küsste seinen Geliebten sinnlicher denn je. Es dauerte lange bis beide wieder nach Luft suchten. Armen hielten einander fest. Körper schmolzen zusammen, versuchend eins zu werden.

„Yuu…" notleidend kam Almas Ton aus seinen Lippen, nass und flüssig des Kusses halber. „Alma…" antwortete ihm Kanda. „Sollten wir das wirklich hier machen? Es ist schließlich dieser ganz bestimmte Ort".

Jetzt erst bemerkte Yuu, wo sie sich befanden. Es war die Gegend, die er immer wieder in seinen Träumen besuchen würde. Der Ort, in dem `diese Frau´ ab und zu auftauchte, die Geliebte seines früheren Ichs. Sie stand da, erinnerte ihn regelmäßig an sein Ziel. ‚Ich werde warten' hieß es.

Nun war Alma hier. Das war sein Ziel, und er hatte es endlich erreicht. „Ach Yuu! Das sollte dir keine Sorgen mehr bereiten, glaube es mir!" erwiderte Alma auf seine Frage, mit einem Lächeln-geschmücktes Gesicht. Der angesprochene, langhaarige Bursche schenkte ihm darauf ein genauso breites Lächeln. „Du hast Recht. Schließlich ist es bald zu Ende. Es sollte wenigstens schön sein…." Das breite Lächeln betrübte sich.

Alma sprach nicht. Er nickte nur mit dem Kopf, kurz aber selbstbewusst. Nun wurden Augenblicke zu Stunden, Stunden zu Jahren. Was danach geschah, konnte keiner von den beiden genau erklären.

Zwei Körper wurden zu einen. Einst getrennte Sentimente wurden nun gegenseitig. Haut schien sich aufzulösen, nicht mehr zu existieren, während neugierige Hände unter ihr krochen, als wollte der Eine das Herz des Anderen berühren. Noch nie war den beiden Liebhabern das `Liebe machen´ so wichtig wie in diesem Augenblick.

Wie in einem Traum waren sie plötzlich entblößt, von jeder Art Grenze befreit. Sie waren sich näher als je zuvor, der Eine innerhalb des Anderen, der Zweite eine Folge des Erstens.

Almas eine Hand streichelte vorsichtig Kandas Glied, aus dem langsam aber sicher kleine Bäche von Sperma rannen. Liebevoll umarmte er seinen Freund mit seiner anderen Hand, versicherte ihm, dass er wunderhübsch ausschaute, so für immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt sein werde. Vorsichtig bewegte sich Alma in den ihn willkommen heißenden Eingang.

Yuu auf der anderen Seite spürte Alma tiefer als jeden anderen, zarten Schmerz. Wieder und wieder schossen Wellen von Genuss und Wollust durch sein ganzes Leib, raubten ihm jegliche Spur von übriggebliebenem Sinn. Mit jedem Stoß von Almas Hüften wurde er in der Welt der ununterbrochenen Leidenschaft geschickt. Befriedigt stöhnte er, regelmäßig flüchtete der Name seines Lovers zwischen seinen, von all den tiefen, süchtigen Küssen rot gewordenen Lippen.

Unverschämt und selbstsicher eroberten sie einander die Körper. Alma schwebend über Kanda, der unter ihm vor unendlicher Freude zitterte.

Langsam aber fest schaukelten sie sich ihren Weg zum höchsten Segen, zwei Menschen, die mit einander zu tanzen schienen. Zwei Körper, die rhythmisch und verbunden schwankten, sich vor einander entfernten und dann wieder zusammenprallten. Sie kamen zusammen, genießend einen kosmischen Orgasmus, mitgerissen von einer Überflutung von Sensationen.

Der Kopf des kurzhaarigen jungen Mannes ruhte auf der bebenden Brust Kandas. Beide versuchten das Beste daraus zu machen, aus der kurzen Zeit, die ihnen noch übrig blieb.

Kaum konnten sie ein Wort wechseln, denn wie aus heiterem Himmel erschien überraschenderweise eine Lotosblume aus der Erde. Sie dehnte sich aus, wurde immer größer. Als sie Menschenhöhe erreichte, blühte sie, in Schönheit erstrahlend. Da wurde den Liebhabern klar, dass sie nur noch Sekunden für sich hatten.

Alma und Yuu standen gemeinsam auf. Mit wackeligen Schritten näherten sie sich der außerordentlichen Pflanze.

„Hast du Angst?" Alma drehte sich fragend zu seinem Freund. Dieser gab keinen Ton allerdings. Erst in jenem Moment ergriffen sie, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden. Der warme Tod wollte sie allmählich umarmen, ein für alle Mal. Und dann gäbe es kein Zurück mehr. Sie seien nämlich gestorben. Endgültig.

„Ein kleines bisschen nervös bin ich schon, Yuu." Alma lächelte ihn verlegen an, reichte in Richtung Kandas Hand hinaus und nahm sie in seine. Yuu sah ihn endlich an, gab seine feuchten Augen preis. „Ich auch…" war das einzige, was er mit einer zerbrochenen Stimme zu Alma flüsterte.

Sie berührten die riesige Lotosblume mit einer Hand, während sie mit der anderen immer noch einander hielten, Finger eng verflochten.

„Keine Sorge, Yuu. Da gehen wir zusammen."

„Ja… Auf dieser letzten Reise" war die Antwort des Langhaarigen.

Mehr Tränen kamen zum Vorschein für die beiden jungen Männer. Sie schauten einander tief in die Augen an, sagten auf dieser Weise alles, wofür sie all zu wenig Zeit hatten. Hände hielten fest zusammen, Pupillen wurden kaum hinter schweren Augenliedern versteckt, so als ob keiner der Beiden, auch wenn es um eine Sekunde ging, den Anderen aus den Augen verlieren wollte. Schließlich, vor Furcht verzerrte Gesichter entspannten sich und ein Schleier von Zärtlichkeit, Rührung und Zuneigung zog sich über ihre Antlitze. Liebenswürdige Lächeln tauchten schüchtern auf.

„Yuu… Ich will, dass du weißt…" fing Alma an.  
„Dass ich dich für immer lieben werde…" fuhr Kanda fort.  
„Egal was gleich passieren wird. Egal ob wir in neue Körper erneut wiedergeboren werden. Vielleicht werde ich mich nicht an dich erinnern, Yuu, aber ich werde dich unendlich lieben." Sein Geständnis kam zum Ende. Kanda stimmte ihm zu. Er schenkte Alma sein hübschestes Lächeln, Augen gesegnet mit Tränen.

Schließlich berührten sie den Großen Lotos, gaben dem süßlichen Geruch von Nektar und Liebe nach, drückten den Petala einen weichen Kuss auf. Unverzüglich danach lösten sich die beiden Körper auf, als Letztes die zusammenhaltenden Hände, und streuten mit dem wandelnden Wind, segelten durch die Himmeln.

Ein gemeinsames „Ich liebe dich" hallte in der Lotos-geschmückten Gegend wider.

Die zwei `Seelen´ kehrten letzten Endes auf die `Felder Gottes´ zurück.

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

**Author's Note: ** Hi there~

Well I wrote this story some time ago actually *October the 24th*, but wasn't sure if I wanted to upload it XD Anyway~ It's really really funny writing Kanda in german fanfictions…. I don't know…The way I read *or write* German stories is kind of different from when it's about English ones ._.

Oh and I'm sorry~ I don't think I will translate this. I wanted to express something that has a special meaning for me. That's probably why I didn't bother going a bit further into the story. I'm sure it must be confusing at some certain parts XD

Well... it's actually the finale of the Almanda doujinshi "Nelumbo", which I plan on drawing next year *or the year after…I'm working on something else now, be happy!*. If I'd written it in English, there would be not many surprises left. And it would had probably spoiled the whole story!  
Still if you wish to understand what's going on, .com gives a pretty much accurate translation…but totally fucks up the best parts T_T

Anyway~ I want to thank you all for the support up until now~ I don't like writing that much, and only did it in order not to forget some doujinshi-plot ideas I have. But due to amazing people and their support and reviews etc I decided to give writing more tries 8D That means I have another Almanda fanfiction waiting for two weeks now. Didn't want to upload it, but because some people sent me really lovely messages and reviews, I made up my mind now C: Thank you for everything~ People supporting AlmaxKanda are the reason I started writing anyway XD This pairing has truly conquered my heart~

Oh and some meanings *which will also spoil the doujinshi but whatever~*: The Title "Mahapadma" means „The Great/Divine/Final Lotus". It is the last of the 8 cold Hells [Narakas] in Hindu cosmology, where after millions of years of dying and suffering, the beings experience the final death and cease to exist.


End file.
